


Bring Me Healing

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickel's Story Time Series [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Bonding, Consent is Sexy, Demon Summoning, Demons, Demons can be Familiars, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub Undertones, Familiars/Companions, Good Demons, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Panties, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Dean Winchester, Rimming, Spells & Enchantments, Sub Castiel (Supernatural), Succubi & Incubi, Succubus Dean Winchester, Summoning, Summoning Circles, Wizard Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: The cellphone started ringing again, and Cas patted himself, before seeing his pants over by his bedroom door.  What the hell had he done last night? He slowly walked over and pulled the phone of a pocket and answered it. "Castiel speaking.""Cassie! I was about to sic the hounds on you. Are you finally alive? I have so much to tell you.""Are you the reason for this massive hangover I'm trying to cure?"Balthazar hummed. "No, not unless you were a part of my ménage... what's the french word for 12?""Douze. And just call it an orgy at that point." Cas paused. "Wait. You went with a couple from Cauldron.""Oh, I went with them alright... And we had a lot of fun."Cas huffed in frustration. "I'm trying to remember what I did when I came home. I have a spell…” He paused and tilted his head to the side. "I was trying to cast a spell, but stopped."





	Bring Me Healing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darmys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darmys/gifts).

> Another storytime! This time the prompt came from the amazing [Darmys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darmys)!
> 
> _The succubus and incubus root words are not gender-based but succubus=bottom incubus=top. So the idea is drunk wizard/mage Cas or Dean summons a succubus and gets power-bottom-succubus!_
> 
> ~~
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

He had agreed to once a month. One a month, Castiel would join Balthazar at the Cauldron. Somehow, this night was the third night this month.

"Cassie, Darling, sit back, relax. You're here to blow off steam, to enjoy my company and perhaps find company for later." Balthazar winked at the witch who dropped off their drinks. "While I'm glad you're here again, I must ask, three weeks in a row?"

_Shit._ Cas was really hoping that Balthazar didn't notice. He leaned back on the leather sofa the men shared and let his eyes wander the room. Despite the old fashioned name, the bar, club, lounge, whatever you wanted to call it was neatly modern and sleek. "I can't let you get into trouble Balthazar. One too many drinks, and you'll be shooting fireworks from your fingertips."

"Only if who I take home is that lucky."

Cas rolled his eyes. "You asked so nicely, and I finished my work for the day."

"Ah, yes. Your work." Balthazar picked up his drink and scoffed. "With your level of power and skill, you could do anything, be anywhere, have anyone. You're here. Running that dreadful little shop."

“That 'little shop' is the largest importer and exporter of magical sundries, curiosities, and necessities." Cas squinted. "Unless you want me to cancel your monthly subscription for phoenix feathers and leviathan blood."

"You wouldn't." Balthazar mockingly gasped.

"No, but I would appreciate if you stopped making fun of the Antiquary." Cas finally picked up his drink and took a sip, leaning back on the sofa again. "Did the waitress not keep your attention?"

"She's all yours if you want her. I'm aiming larger tonight." He pointed over to a pair in the corner who kept looking around the room. "I'm picking up vibes."

"Shall I wait to pick up the pieces when you're rejected?" Cas asked dryly.

Balthazar laughed and patted Cas on the knee. "No, Cassie. Watch and see how it's done."

Cas repositioned himself into Balthazar's seat once his friend stood up. He watched as Balthazar sauntered over to the pair - a witch and wizard - confidently, his drink in hand. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but Cas could see their body language, could see the change in their demeanors.

He watched as Balthazar started getting handsy with the man, and then when the female playfully showed jealously, their attentions turned to her, treating her like a queen. Cas imagined himself in Balthazar's position, the woman openly groping him with the man pressing in closer. He found himself getting hard and sat up quickly, downing the rest of his drink in one go. He waved down the waitress and ordered another drink, asking to make it a double. How the hell his best friend had done that without a spell or exploiting his abilities, blew his mind.

He looked back over to the couple and Balthazar to find the woman now sitting in her partner's lap, and Balthazar pressed close to both of them, most likely whispering to them. The witch tossed her head back, and Cas realized that Balthazar wasn't whispering. He looked back at his waitress who had returned with his drink. Cas downed the drink before casting the spell to clear out his tab. He was done. So done.

He quickly exited the Cauldron and started walking back in the direction of his apartment. It was only a couple blocks away, as the witches and wizards like to keep everything close together, and it was right above his shop. Cas hoped that with walking the air would clear his thoughts and clear the alcohol out of his system.

As he got to his shop, he pulled out his keys and tried to determine the one he needed. After a couple of minutes of just staring at them, he thought _fuck it_ and cast a spell to unlock the door.

Cas stumbled in through the front door, and closed it behind him, remembering to lock the door. He half-assed warded it, and left himself a note next to register to redo the full wardings in the morning. He vaguely remembered the last drink he ordered, trying to figure out why he was so drunk, but then Cas remembered that it was ordered it as a double and chugged in one go, while all of his blood had started rushing to other parts of his body.

He was going to hate himself in the morning.

Cas headed to the back of the shop and climbed up the stairs to his apartment, the usually short walk feeling like climbing Mount Everest. He opened the door and slid his jacket off, letting it fall to the floor. He kicked his shoes off and slipped out of his socks before heading over to his personal liquor cabinet. Balthazar made flirting and hooking up look so easy. Was there something wrong with him?

He pulled out a handle of whiskey, and despite knowing he really shouldn't, he unscrewed the lid off of the bottle. He remembered he was going to magick away his hangover in the morning. He could at least pretend he was going to suffer for his sins tonight.

As Cas took a swig of the whiskey, the images of Balthazar with the couple seared deeper into his brain. He knew part of it was because he was shy. Cas knew that he was attractive. Previous lovers had told him so. Balthazar had told him so. His past experiences just lucked into his lap.

And he knew that he could fuck with the best of them. Cas groaned at the memories, palming his cock through his pants. Those thoughts were not helping either. He screwed the cap back on the bottle and shoved the bottle back in the cabinet. Cas pictured a pair of lips wrapping around his cock and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He moaned as the restriction lessened around him. Fuck. What he wouldn't give to have that witch, or any witch's lips around his cock right now.

In a brief moment of clarity, Cas remembered a book that had come into the shop a few days ago. It had been a particular order for one of his customers, but the customer hadn't come to claim it. It was a grimoire on how to summon lesser demons to serve as familiars and servants.

Curious, Cas had flipped through the book and had seen a summoning spell for a succubus. He hadn't thought that subset of demon real, but what the hell? The worst that could happen was that he jerked himself off tonight. The best was that he had a willing participant.

He slid his pants off completely and kicked them back towards his bedroom before heading back down into the store. Cas stumbled slightly, still intoxicated, but found the book where he left it. He took it behind the counter and flipped on a small light over the register.

**Ingredients:**

** __ ** _One Angel Feather_

_3g Fairy Bone_

_5ml Demon Blood_

_One Black Candle_

_Sigil of the Succubus_

Cas quickly gathered the materials from his stock and took them, along with a piece of chalk and the book, upstairs.

He cleared off his personal casting table and wiped it down, clearing off the remnants of the last spell he had cast. The sigil was easy to draw, as sigils went. Cas grabbed a copper bowl and set it in the center of the sigil. He finely ground the bone and mixed it with the blood as he let out a big yawn.

"No..." Cas' eyes were getting heavier by the second. He set up the black candle and attempted to light it. The first flick of his lighter... the second flick... the third…

xxx

The next morning, Cas was awoken by his cell phone going off. The room was too bright, his phone was too loud, and he was not laying down.

He sat up and remembered that he was trying to cast a spell from the night before. Cas pressed his palms into his eyes, trying to stop the pain from his pounding head. He whispered a few words, his own voice too loud in his own head, and the pain started to ease. He removed his hands from his eyes and looked in front of him. What spell was he trying to cast?

The cellphone started ringing again, and Cas patted himself, before seeing his pants over by his bedroom door. What the hell had he done last night? He slowly walked over and pulled the phone of a pocket and answered it. "Castiel speaking."

"Cassie! I was about to sic the hounds on you. Are you finally alive? I have so much to tell you."

"Are you the reason for this massive hangover I'm trying to cure?"

Balthazar hummed. "No, not unless you were a part of my ménage... what's the french word for 12?"

"Douze. And just call it an orgy at that point." Cas paused. "Wait. You went with a couple from Cauldron."

"Oh, I went with them alright... And we had a lot of fun."

Cas huffed in frustration. "I'm trying to remember what I did when I came home. I have a spell..." He paused and tilted his head to the side. "I was trying to cast a spell, but stopped."

"Sounds like you realized something. Care to share with the rest of the class?"

"No, I need to go. You can tell me about your exploits later, like you no doubt will."

"But Cassie!"

Cas hung up the phone and crossed back over to the table, seeing the spellbook on the floor. He pressed his fingers to his temple and whispered the cleansing spell again before bending over to pick up the book. "I was casting from this?" He flipped quickly through the pages until he found the one that had the same sigil on the table.

"I was trying to summon a succubus!?" Cas said in shock. "What the hell?" Cas set the book down on the table. He wouldn't have done that, right? He looked at the book and placed his palm flat on it. Perhaps it had a memory or an echo attached to it from last night. He closed his eyes. "Memento mei semita."

Images of him stumbling with the book, gathering the materials, being horny as hell, all crashed through him.

Cas remembered the hot lust flowing through his veins, the need and want that fueled him the night before were reigniting. He looked over the spell again. It had been months since he had been with a woman. The spell stated that there would be no binding, nothing against anyone's will. It just summons the succubus to the location.

"What am I doing?" Cas licked his lips and set the candle back up in the correct spot in the sigil, all while making sure that none of the lines had been broken in his sleep. He found the lighter that he had dropped the night before and lit the candle.

As he held the angel feather over the candle, he started the incantation. "Angelus de tenebris et vocavi te hic. De necessitate est tempus, et nos pro nobis et inter se satiat. "

Once the feather was lit, he dropped it into the bowl and finished the incantation. "Offero me ipsum tibi in vicem praebere. Angelus autem tenebris, venit ad latus."

The mixture in the bowl lit up bright green before self-extinguishing. Cas sat back in the chair and waiting, wondering what the succubus he summoned would look like.

"I didn't realize people knew the old spell still." A warm, friendly, masculine voice came from behind him. Cas whipped around in his seat to see a tall, sandy-haired, green-eyed man behind him. "Your Latin is absolutely beautiful. I wonder what else you can do with your tongue.”

Cas stared for a second before turning around and looking at the grimoire again. "I'm sorry, I thought the spell was for a succubus."

"It is. You got one; in all my glory." The succubus blew a kiss to Cas. "Oh, wait. Caught up on the whole incubi are dudes, succubi are chicks, aren't you?" He came around the chair and straddled Cas. "You speak Latin well. How well do you actually know it?"

Cas tensed under the gaze and touch of the demon in his lap. "I know enough to get through a spell, or to translate for the components needed for a spell."

"Quick lesson then, especially since we're in the 21st century?" The demon slithered up against Cas, pressing against his chest as he leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Incubus? It means top. Succubus? Bottom. " He licked and sucked on Cas' ear, pulling a whimper out of the wizard.

"So, knowing what you now know, I can go away and see if I can find one of my friends with the lady bits down there." The succubus gyrated his hips and ground into Cas. "Or, we can act on your darkest desires. You know, the things that pulled me here."

"Stay." Cas pleaded breathlessly. "Please?"

"What's your name, handsome?" The succubus traced his finger behind Cas' ear and along his jaw before using it to lift his chin to look at him.

"Castiel."

"You're so pretty, Castiel. I'm Dean. Easy to learn, because you will be screaming it very, very soon." Dean leaned forward and licked and bit on Cas' jaw, causing him to moan.

Dean reached between their legs and playfully groped Cas; Dean's other hand ran through Cas' hair and tugged it lightly, pulling his head back to expose more of his jaw and throat to play with.

"Dean?" Cas whimpered, "I don't want this to stop, but bedroom? That way." Cas pointed.

"You're rushing things. That's no fun." Dean let go and took his shirt off, exposing a lightly tanned body covered in freckles. Cas' eyes fell on a tattoo on his chest, one for all the lore and history of demons shouldn't be there. He bit his tongue, knowing it wasn't his place to ask.

Dean started unbuttoning the waistcoat that Cas neglected to take off the night before. "It's almost a sin to take this off.”

"We can leave it on if you want," Cas offered, "this is supposed to be enjoyable for both of us."

"Oh, aren't you the courteous one?" Dean unbuttoned the last button before starting on the button-down shirt. "I would love to have you fuck me with this on, but right now, I want to see what's under all the layers. I feel like I'm unwrapping a delicious present."

Cas closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the chair as Dean's fingers worked expertly on his shirt. He thought he had wanted a female, but he was so grateful that the spell read his greatest desire. Bliss was straddling his lap, and its name was Dean.

Dean finished unbuttoning the shirt and ran his fingers up Cas' chest and under the fabric, pushing it off of his shoulders. "You know, most of the wizards who ever summon us? So not as beautiful as you. Forgive me if I want to take my time and savor this, Angel." Dean kissed and licked his way across Cas' chest, playing with each of the sensitive nipples in turn.

Cas finally took stock of his own senses and started tracing his own fingers along the exposed skin of the demon in his lap. "You're quite beautiful yourself, Dean."

"Comes with the job description, Cas." Dean chuckled as he melted into Cas' touch.

Cas found Dean's hips and grabbed them, holding on to them as he rolled upward with a thrust of his own hips. "So beautiful."

"Possessive?" Dean grabbed Cas' hands and pinned them on the arms of the chair. "Nuh-uh." He wiggled his hips, taunting and teasing. "I'm in charge. You can enjoy the ride."

"Fuck."

"We'll get there." Dean slid off of Cas and unbuttoned his jeans. "You said the bedroom is back there?"

Cas nodded, his eyelids half-lidded and his eyes dark with lust.

"Finish stripping and lay down on the bed. Don't touch yourself." Dean unzipped his fly."I'll be right behind you."

"Yes, Dean." Cas stood up, stumbling from the lust drunk he was experiencing. He walked to the bedroom, holding onto the wall for support. As he entered the room, he supported himself against the bed's headboard and took off his underwear. Once he kicked them across the room, he fell back onto the bed and slid himself up on the pillows, gripping his blanket to keep from touching his precome dripping cock.

Dean entered a couple moments later, wearing nothing but a pair of green satin panties. Cas whimpered as a shock of lust shot through him, his cock throbbing harder at the sight of the succubus in front of him.

"I do believe you like this sight, don't you?" Dean asked. Not trusting his voice, Cas nodded. "No words for me? What do you like about seeing me like this, Cas?”

"Your cock is so pretty, straining against the fabric." Cas whimpered.

Dean climbed on the bed next to Cas, kneeling. "You like how this looks? Do you want to take them off of me?"

Cas nodded vigorously.

"If you take them off, you going to lick my hole, Cas?" Dean smirked. "It needs to be prepped and made ready for that big, beautiful cock of yours."

"Please, yes. I'll do it. Please. Let me take them off." Cas pleaded. "I want to see all of you. Taste all of you."

Dean crawled closer to Cas. "You asked and begged so nicely." He waited as Cas rolled over and slid the panties over his hips and ass before lifting each knee and kicking them off. "You know what to do Angel?"

"I am over 500 years old. You're far from my first man." Cas sassed. "How do you want me to do this?"

"I should put my panties back on." Dean pushed Cas down before kneeling over his face. "You're lucky I want this as badly as you do."

Cas spread Dean's ass and place a kiss on the hole before slowly swirling his tongue around, gently plying it open with each lap.

"Yeah, ok. You do know what you're doing." Dean whimpered.

Cas chuckled as he slid his hands up to Dean's hips and dug his fingers in, pulling him closer. He slowly started pushing his tongue inside, ripping a deep moan from Dean's throat

"Fuck, Cas!" Dean rocked his hips and began stroking his cock as Cas assaulted his ass with his tongue. "That's it. That's what we need." He leaned forward and took Cas' cock into his hand and started stroking it in rhythm with Cas' tongue.

Cas pulled back and cried out. "No, Dean. Please. I will come if you keep that up."

"Is that a promise?" Dean licked his lips and wrapped them around Cas' cock, quickly taking the full length down his throat.

"Shit." Cas threw a pillow behind his head and went back to work on Dean's ass, reaching around and taking Dean's cock into hand and working his hand and tongue in rhythm.

The pair raced, seeing who could make the other come first, when Cas shot his load into Dean's mouth first. The succubus expertly swallowed it all down, moaning and squirming on Cas' tongue, when he exploded, his come spilling over the wizard's hand and onto their chests and stomachs.

After a moment of post-coital bliss, Dean slithered off of Cas and snuggled up next to him. "Is this ok?"

"You're really warm, so yes."

"If I were cold, you would shoo me away?" Dean's pout was audible.

Cas chuckled sleepily. "No, I'd ask you to grab the blanket first."

"Wait, really?" Dean lifted his head up and looked up at Cas. "You realize you are cuddling with a Demon."

"I just had sex with a demon. What are a few cuddles afterward?"

"Huh." Dean laid his head back down and traced his fingers against Cas' skin.

"Did I..." Cas' phone rang as he was about to ask Dean why the sudden change in attitude. "I need to get that. Are you ok to stay here a moment?"

Dean nodded and moved so Cas could sit up.

Cas unsteadily ran out to the living room and answered his cell. "Castiel Speaking."

"Cassie, you are planning on opening the shop today, right? It was supposed to be open a half-hour ago."

"What?" Cas pulled his phone away from his ear and checked the time. "Shit. Yeah, sorry. Hangover was worse than I thought. I'll be down in 15 minutes." He hung up before Balthazar could say another word and walked back to the bedroom.

"I heard. You have somewhere to be?" Dean was already out of bed and picking up his underwear.

"My shop. It's right downstairs."

Dean laughed. "That explains how you had the ingredients on hand for the spell."

"The book too."

"You found the spell in a book?" Dean nodded, "Makes sense. Like I said, it's not used anymore."

"So how do you get summoned?" Castiel inquired as Dean walked into the living room and found his pants.

"We don't." Dean offered a half-hearted smile as he slid them on. "At least not anymore. We're either bound, or we hang out in bars. All the lonely singles in bars? Easy prey for incubi and succubi."

"Well, then. If I'm not being too forward. How would I find you again?"

Dean shook his head. "Don't offer that Cas. Please. You don't know what that means."

"I'm sorry, but did I do something?" Cas tilted his head in confusion. "Everything was pretty fucking amazing, and then... Did I say something?"

"Sorry, Cas. You need to get ready for work. You don't need..." Dean gestured to himself and disappeared.

Cas stood in silence and shock. He wasn't 100 percent sure what just happened, but he believed that a demon just told him that _"it's not you, it's me."_

His shoulders fell, and he headed to the bathroom, needing to take a quick shower before opening the shop for the day.

xxx

The day went by tediously slow. It wasn't busy, despite Balthazar making it out to be, and most of the time was spent filling orders, monthly subscriptions, and checking inventory. Cas even found his note from the early morning when he raided his stocks and rest the wards so only he could unlock the store with magic.

Balthazar came back a few times throughout the day. He was there in the morning to make sure the shop opened properly. Then he arrived with lunch to make sure Cas ate. It was then he noticed that something was bothering his friend. He had asked what was going on, and when Cas said that he still had a headache, Balthazar didn't believe it for a second but dropped it.

When closing time came around, Balthazar made a point of being there again. "Cassie. You will talk to me, or I will drag you to the Cauldron tonight."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"You've been moping around like a petulant child." Balthazar sat on the stool behind the register.

"Did you figure out what that spell you were trying to cast last night was?"

Cas blushed, turning bright red.

"You did, didn't you? What was it?"

"Nothing important apparently." Cas shrugged. "And no, twenty questions will not help you figure out what the spell was."

"Castiel. How long have we known each other? Since we were mere children, right?" Cas nodded, and Balthazar continued. "I know you better than you think I do."

"Then what do you think you know?"

"Permission to be blunt, so you don't kick me out?" Balthazar asked pointedly.

"What? Fine."

"You got fucked. And I mean, mind-blowing sex, not someone screwing you over. And then they vanished, and you want to know why."

Cas' jaw dropped. "What? How..."

"You're positively glowing. You've got that 'I just had sex' vibe all over you. And your hair? More sex hairier than usual. Trust me, I of all people know what that looks like. But you're so moody. Clearly, they left. So either you hired a hooker, which you're too cheap to do, or you cast a spell." Balthazar leaned back against the shelves behind him and put his feet on the counter. "Am I wrong?"

Cas' eyes opened wide in surprise. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, then went to the door of the shop to flip the sign to closed and lock it. He crossed back over the counter where Balthazar's feet were and knocked them down, forcing him to sit upright. "How the hell did you figure that out?"

"Best. Friend."

"Shit." Cas ran his hand down his face then motioned for Balthazar to go upstairs. "I should probably start from the beginning."

As they entered Cas' apartment, Balthazar made a beeline for Cas' casting chair, the one where just a few hours ago he had spent some time with Dean. Balthazar didn't need to know that yet. Cas made his way across the room, picking up discarded clothing and retelling the story.

"So you fell asleep before you summoned him, but the next morning, my raunchiness reminded you of what you were going to do, so you summoned him after all." Realization dawned on Balthazar's face. "You weren't late opening the shop because of a hangover!"

Cas shook his head, confirming the accusation.

“So, my baby Cassie, all grown up and fucked a demon." Balthazar pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "I'm so proud of you."

"What!?"

"Did you think I was going to shame you?" Balthazar laughed. "Please. I've fucked my share of demons, and shifters, and other things that go bump in the night. It's delightful."

"We started in that chair."

"Now that, that is rude Cassie." Balthazar stood up and shivered. "So, you what, want to see this demon again? And they said no? That makes sense. Demons don't make emotional bonds."

"I think he did, and I don't think he's a normal succubus either."

"A demon is a demon is a demon. Incubi and succubi are just pretty ones that are only in hell for petty reasons." Balthazar shrugged. "Their humanity is... burned away."

"He had a tattoo. It was a sigil. I recognized it." Cas walked over to a bookshelf and grabbed a tome off of it. "If it's what I think it is, there's no way he's fully a demon."

"Former wizard?" Balthazar cocked his head, his curiosity piqued.

"Possibly, or a human who knew enough about 'what goes bump in the night'" Cas finger quoted after setting the book down. He flipped through the pages until he found the sigil was on Dean's chest. "It is exactly what I thought it was." He turned the book so Balthazar could read the pages. "It's an anti-possession sigil. Even in hell, he can't be fully converted because his soul can't be destroyed fully."

"So you think he has his humanity intact?"

"And I showed him decency when no one else has." Cas ran his hand down his face. "How long has he been like this?"

"I'm afraid to even ask." Balthazar pointed to the spell table. "You have the materials to resummon him?"

"There's no guarantee it'll be him. He told me it pulls off of my darkest desire. I don't know if he fits that qualification anymore."

"Tracking spell?"

Cas shook his head. "I don't have anything..." Cas held a finger up before looking under the table. He reached down and grabbed a green henley shirt. "He left without his shirt."

"Unless they're up here, I guess I'll run down to the shop and grab the materials for the spell?" Balthazar walked over to the door and let himself down into the shop.

Cas took the time to clear out the bowl and wipe down his table. A part of him felt strange, tracking Dean. Dean had no loyalty to him, had no reason to stay. He did what he was summoned to do, and they both enjoyed it. But there was more. Dean had asked for more. His humanity had craved attention, affection, perhaps something even stronger.

Cas found himself wanting to hold Dean, protect him, give him what the human side needed. He drifted into thought as Balthazar came back into the room.

"I got it all."

Cas nodded and grabbed a pair of scissors from a drawer in his casting table. He snipped a small piece of fabric from the shirt and placed it gently into the bowl.

Cassie, are you ok?" Balthazar took the bowl and started mixing the rest of the components together.

"Imagination gone wild."

"That sounds like one of those 'Girls Gone Wild' things."

Cas rolled his eyes. "Five hundred plus years of friendship, and you never cease to amaze me."

He carefully started to draw out another sigil on his table. This one from memory, done hundreds of times to perfection. He held his hand out for the bowl, and after Balthazar gave it one more mix, Cas poured it on the table. "Vos qui absconditus a me: ostendam tibi. Tu non opus ad abscondere ego veni in pace et non vis ad auxilium." Cas lit a match and dropped in on the table, a soft blue flame matching the color of his eyes igniting.

The flame stayed lit for a while, long enough for Cas and Balthazar to look at each other in confusion and worry.

"There are other ways to find me, you know?" Cas and Balthazar turned around at the new voice behind them. "And now you've messed up my favorite shirt." Dean smiled half-heartedly.

Cas ran his fingers over the area where he had cut the fabric from, fixing the spot instantly. "You came on your own?"

Dean clapped his hands, putting the fire out on the table. "I could feel the magic searching for me."

"I wanted to talk to you again." Cas took a tentative step toward Dean. "You left without explanation."

"It's difficult to explain."

"Oh, like the tattoo that Cassie here saw on your chest?" Balthazar cut in. "Uh, yes. Hi. Best friend, still in the room."

Cas facepalmed. "Balthazar."

"What? We need to make sure we got it right." Balthazar shrugged before sitting in Cas' chair.

"I told you about that chair, Balthazar." Cas reminded, chuckling as his friend shot up out of the seat. Cas turned back to Dean. "We were talking about things before I was interrupted by the phone call this morning."

"Was that me too?"

"Shut up, Balthazar!" Both Cas and Dean spoke in unison.

Balthazar pretended to zip his lips as Cas rolled his eyes and continued speaking. "I liked what we were doing this morning. I didn't want it to end. I wanted to meet with you again. That made you extremely uncomfortable."

"I wasn't uncomfortable. And that scared me."

So you ran?" Balthazar scoffed. "Sounds real mature, Castiel."

"Balthazar, so help me, GO DOWN TO THE SHOP." Castiel snapped.

Balthazar stood up and headed towards the door. "I will be right downstairs should you need me."

"Yes, cause it's your idea." Cas rolled his eyes and waited for Balthazar to leave. "Sorry about him. Overprotective at times."

Dean walked closer to Cas. "You really wanted to see me again?"

"I did. I was hoping you would be ok with that, I wasn't expecting it to scare you away." Cas smiled and touched Dean's face. "Can I ask you a question?"

"I'm listening." Dean nuzzled into Cas' hand.

"You're not fully demonic, are you?"

"Demon enough that it matters." Dean frowned. "I guess you witches and wizards know your symbols and sigils, huh?"

Cas pulled Dean in for a hug. "How long have you been like this?" Cas froze. "I mean if it's ok for me to ask you that."

"It's only fair. You did tell me your age. By the way, you look amazing for 500-something."

"I, uh. I... You know..." Cas blushed. "Practically immortal. I mean..."

"You are even cuter when you blush." Dean leaned forward and kissed Cas' cheek. "Hell years or up here years?"

"Up here. I can do the math."

Dean counted on his fingers. "I've been a Demon for... 30 years?"

"But you were down there longer than that," Cas stated flatly. "You're so brave." Cas kissed Dean's jaw. "And strong." He kissed his neck. "You have survived so much."

Dean shivered. "That's not fair."

"That I speak the truth? That I see you for more than just a demon? How long have your needs been neglected?" Cas pulled Dean in closer. "You need so much more than just sex. You need cuddles and to bask in the glow."

"Way to make me sound like a girl."

"Nothing wrong with needing that Dean. You want to feel loved. You're so tired of being used."

Dean nodded, nuzzling into Cas' neck. "I need that. And you offered. And I wanted it so much." Dean kissed Cas' jaw. "It scared me, because what if you don't want me. What if you get sick of me?"

Cas started to speak, but Dean spoke up. "I'm not bound. I can be ripped away at any time. You've only known me for twelve hours. I can't ask what I wanted to ask you this morning. It isn't fair."

"What were you going to ask of me?" Cas tilts his head curiously. "The worse thing I can do is say no."

"I almost slipped and asked you to bind me. A few moments of compassion, and I wanted to make you stuck with me. I worked so hard for thirty years to not be bound. I've escaped binding so many times. And I was willing to just jump into it with a stranger." Dean shook his head. "Why?"

"Perhaps we have a more profound bond?" Cas offered. "You said that my spell called to you."

“But we're not bound. Are we?" Dean ran his fingers through Cas' hair. "I think there's a whole spell to do it."

"I don't have a companion or a familiar bond to me. I would know." Cas pulled away reluctantly and turned back to the table.

"Were you never picked, or did you not like the ones you found?"

"They didn't.... resonate with me. Not like the way you resonate with me." Cas picked up the book and flipped through the pages. Once he found the page he was looking for, he took Dean by the wrist and pulled him close.

"Is this the spell?"

Cas nodded. "Kind of. It explains that a bond with a demon is different than a bond with a familiar. And the benefits and negatives of choosing a demon over a familiar." Cas took a moment to read. "It says that the magus... witch or wizard can feel the pull of binding with a demon." He gently cupped Dean's face. "That's what we feel."

"So, you're saying, if I ask you, you would bind with me?" Dean asked, a human-like hope flashing across his eyes.

"You haven't asked yet, so I don't know the answer." Cas turned the page, a smirk across his face. "Huh, it would."

"Cas, bind me, please?"

"I'm more than happy to bind you as my companion. But you have to know something about the spell first." Cas pointed to a spot on the page that he turned to.

Dean leaned in and read it, laughing as he realized what the spell required. "Oh, hell yes. You got that memorized?" He grabbed Cas' wrist and pulled him back to the bedroom. "I am so ready for round two."

**Author's Note:**

> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).


End file.
